On Impact
by Color.Me.Insane
Summary: This scholarship student just wanted to get by. But with perfect scores on the exam, she is brought into the Host Club's odd semantics. Will she be able to survive this year, let alone high school?


**HI there, Shi-Shi here! This is NOT an OC/canon!!! Umm... other than that, enjoy!!**  


* * *

What!?!?' Kyouya thought, fuming. He got SECOND place on the final exams. First on the list was some person named Herotaki Azarius. She or he, as Kyouya has never heard of her/him, got a perfect score  
on the exams. No one has ever gotten a perfect score on those particular exams. Not even he could get a hundred percent mark on the exam!!! He was going to meet this Azarius, even if it was the last thing he would do.

"Are you okay Mom?" Tamaki asked worriedly.

"Just fine," he said through gritted teeth. Stiffly, he walked back to his desk and surveyed the classroom for any signs of a new person that could be Herotaki Azarius. He saw a girl sitting in the back of the class, the only one who didn't go to look at the  
scores. How she could have not wanted to know was beyond him.

"Tamaki," he started, "Who is that girl?" He gestured to her.

"Huh?...Oh! That's Azarius," Tamaki said.

"Interesting," Kyouya mumbled as he studied her. She had long, down to her elbows, black hair, olive green eyes, and alabaster skin. She wore square framed glasses and no make-up. She's pretty, he thought bemusedly. "How come I've never noticed her before?"  
he asked as she took out a notebook and started writing in it.

"She has never been to the Host Club," Tamaki commented.

"Oh, really?" Kyouya smirked. "We should invite her. What do you think?"

"That would be wonderfully amazing!!" he gushed and ran off towards the poor unsuspecting girl. Tamaki plopped down in the  
seat in front of her, making her visibly jump.

"Hello, my little delicate Hime, I am Suou Tamaki. What is your name?" He said, cupping the girl's face.

"H-Herotaki Azarius," she stammered, blushing a soft pink.  
"What a beautiful name for a beautiful princess," Tamaki said. He didn't notice the panicked look she had, her eyes searching  
the room for someone to help her.

Kyouya took that as a time to intervene. "Tamaki, don't go scaring off the poor girl," he scolded gently. Tamaki sat up immediatly.

"I'm sorry, but I was so distracted by your bea-" he started to apologize.

"Save it for someone who cares," she said as she returned to her notebook. Tamaki retreated to his corner of woe,  
drawing circles in the non-existent dust on the floor.

"It's nice to meet the girl who scored perfectly on her exams," Kyouya noted, smiling. "I'm Ootori Kyouya."

"Perfectly?" she asked as she looked up.

"Yes," he answered.

"Cool," she murmured, amused.

"Me and Tamaki-" he started

"_Tamaki and I_," she corrected.

" Tamaki and I were wondering if you'd like to go to the Host Club today after school," Kyouya said.

"No thank you," she politly declined.

"Are you sure? We'll pay for your first visit," Kyouya bargained.

"You're not going to leave me alone anyways, so fine, I'll go," she said distantly. The bell rang, signaling the end of  
class and Azarius gathered her things and walked out the door.

"Time for lunch Tamaki," Kyouya called to him, "and Azarius is going to pay us a visit afterschool today."

"Really?!" Tamaki asked eagerly and Kyouya nodded.

"Now hurry up, we're going to be late for lunch," Kyouya called from up the halls. Azarius was up ahead and only then did Kyouya realize that she wasn't wearing a uniform. 'She must be a scholarship student.' he thought.

"Wahhh!"she cried as she slipped on a banana peel that was oh-so-conveniently placed there. Kyouya instinctively caught her  
and set her on her feet.

"Thank you," she smiled gratefully at him before turning to walk to the cafeteria. Kyouya notice a tiny hole in her pant leg as she walked and saw the gleam of metal.

"Did you know Azarius has a leg brace?" he asked Tamaki in the cafeteria.

"No! Poor Azarius, a commoner with her leg in a brace. How is she able to walk?" Tamaki asked, looking very concerned. Kyouya  
instantly regretted telling Tamaki.

"Leg braces help people walk, they keep the leg straight. She probably broke her leg and the cast was taken off,"  
Kyouya explained, slightly rolling his eyes at the fool.

"Oh... My poor Hime!" Tamaki cried, reaching for Azarius as she walked past him.

"Eep!" she yelped as he glomped her and she rapidly turned red and started to freak out. Eventually, Tamaki let go with  
teary eyes.

"Hime, I have heard about your misfortune, living with a leg brace must be horrible!!!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"H-H-How did you know?!" she said, looking on the verge of tears.

"Mother told me!!" he answered. Azarius looked around the lunch room. Everyone was looking at her. Everyone. She felt her  
face blush a deep red.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm perfectly fine." she said solidly. Kyouya noticed a steeliness to her eyes and a slight  
tremble to her bottom lip. 'Poor girl,' he thought, 'she looks as if she wants to  
cry.' Stiffly, she turned around and started to walk to an empty  
table.

Mumbling unintelligently, she sat down at the only empty table and opened her bento. Looking inside, she had two rice balls and a small thermos filled with tea. Unwrapping the first rice ball, she took a bite. 'Mmmm. salmon,' she thought as she ate.

"Look at the poor Hime, eating all by her-OHMIGAWD SHE HAS A BENTO!!!"Tamaki wailed and ran over to Azarius.

"I better make sure he doesn't do something really stupid," Kyouya said under his breath and walked over by Azarius and  
Tamaki.

"Hello H-"Tamaki started to say, but Azarius stood up, picked up her simple lunch and walked away started to follow, but Kyouya caught his arm,

"Stop it, baka. She doesn't want to talk to you." Tamaki was left unable to do anything but sulk in the dark  
corner he claims whenever fits of depression beset him.

The rest of the day flowed smoothly, just looking at the test results and talking through the rest of the remaining time.  
Tamaki didn't talk to Azarius, and for that she was grateful. She beat Kyouya at all of the tests except geography. 'Must be her weak point. Interesting.' Kyouya thought as he walked to the club room with Tamaki. Azarius had taken her time  
when the final bell rang, probably stalling.

"Hi!" most of the club rang out as Kyouya and Tamaki entered.

"HI!!!!'Tamaki yelled than started to ramble about how cute his daughter is, the usual before club things, like Hani-sempai feasting on his cakes as Mori-sempai watched over him diligantly, the twins bickering about how Haruhi is 'theirs', and poor Haruhi was just sitting at a table, trying futily to get some homework done.

Azarius walked down the halls to and from the dreaded Third Music Room without getting too close to the doors, in  
fear that Tamaki might kidnap her or something ridiculous. With the gradually louder squeals, she figured it was about opening time. As soon as she saw the first 30 fangirls, all shrieking about  
whoever-sama, she ducked into a bathroom. Leaning against a wall, Azarius took deep was nervous, but why? They were just handsome guys pretty much whoring themselves for money. "It must be that baka,  
Tamaki," she spat and gathered herself. "There's no reason why you should be afraid of him." Telling herself that for confidence, she walked out of the bathroom and made her way down the hall. That is, until she got to the doorway, of course. She stood quietly and gathered her nerves and with a quick ,"You can do this!" to herself, opened the doors to the amazingly bright Host Club. Only, she wasn't ready for the shock of what she saw.

* * *

**Rates and reviews will be appreciated!**

**Flames will be used to burn down your houses!!**

**Fish sticks to each reviewer!**

**-Shi-Shi  
**


End file.
